Sionnach
by Amaranphine
Summary: Naruto est un jeune adulte qui part de sa petite bourgade en Irlande, pour étudier à l'université de Tokyo. Il vivra avec trois de ses amis japonais, dans un appartement. Son ami Sasuke a un grand frère nommée Itachi. Qui ne le laissera pas indifférents. Au déplaisir de Sasuke. ItaxNaru venz lire si ça vous dit
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dans la ville de _Baile Átha Cliath _ (Nom de Dublin en Gaélique), vit naitre un nourrisson aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux bleus. La naissance de ce petit être, fut une grande joie pour toute la famille Namikaze.

Une famille réputé pour une mélange eurasien le grands père étant issu d'une mère irlandaise et d'un père japonais, qui engendrai fils avec une irlandaise. Ce même fils nommée Minato engendra fils avec sa femme japonaise Kushina Uzumaki.

Le nourrisson eut pour nom Naruto, mais la grand –mère Namikaze l'appelait _Sionnach_ (Qui signifiait renard. ) Ce nom lui fut donné pour la malice dans ses yeux et les moustaches qui lui couvraient les deux joues.

La vie en Irlande était douce et belle, d'accord, il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse presque tout le temps, dès que la pluie commençait le lundi vous pouviez être sure que le reste de la semaine il pleuvrait.

Mais grâce à cette pluie, les grande étendues verte n'étaient que plus belle, on pouvait partir marcher dans ces grandes plaines sans jamais rencontrer quelqu'un à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et si vous rencontriez quelqu'un, il vous répondait par un _« Bèèèè ». _En claire vous aviez affaire un mouton.

Les années passez dans la belle Eire (Irlande en Gaélique), Naruto parlait le Gaélique, avec ses grands-parents. Ces mêmes grands-parents qui avaient un coup dans le nez, Il était seulement âgé de 10 ans, et demanda dans un Gaélique parfait.

_- « __Bu mhath leam sin fheuchainn. » _ Dit Naruto En pointant du doigt un violon.

Qui voulait dire littéralement « Je voudrais essayer ça ».

Le grand-père fit un grand sourire et commença à lui apprendre l'art du violon. Les années avaient encore passé et Naruto venait d'atteindre ses 18 ans, il allait partir vivre au Japon pour connaitre sa deuxième culture. Même si il savait déjà beaucoup de chose. Etudier à l'université de Tokyo, la littérature et l'écriture, pour pouvoir ses propres livres.

Il avait trois amis qui l'attendaient au Japon sa venue à l'aéroport, ils allaient vivre ensemble dans un appartement. Naruto allait prendre l'avion quand son grand-père l'arrêta

_- « Gabh an __còmhla__riut Sionnach. »_

C'était le violon, le même violon que son grand-père, non c'était celui de son grand-père, il le lui offrait pour qu'il n'oublie jamais d'où il venait, mais surtout tu as intérêt à en jouer sale mioche.

Il embrassa son grand-père et parti dans l'avion en direction Tokyo.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Naruto n'était pas mécontent d'être arrivé au Japon. Plus précisément à l'aéroport de Narita, il descendit enfin et s'étira, avant d'aller chercher son bagage.

_« Enfin_ » pensa-il. Il avait hâte de retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient, il avança d'un bon pas vers la sortie Nord de l'aéroport _(Je ne sais pas si y'a un sortie Nord mais on va dire que oui mdr.) _Ne sachant pas où ils étaient, il sorti son violon de son étui et commença à jouer une musique typique de son île natale une chanson celtique, entrainante et folk qui donnait envie de danser.

Certain passants s'arrêtaient pour l'écouter jouer, Naruto avait un sourire radieux quand il jouait du violon. Quand il en jouait c'est comme si il montrait son âme. Il pouvait montrer une multitude de sentiments.

- Il est là les mecs ! Dit un jeune homme dans la foule.

Naruto arrêta de jouer en voyant ses amis arriver. Il leurs sorti l'un de ses plus beau sourire. Un sourire que seul lui avait le secret. Il allait enfin voir ses amis cela faisait plus de 5 ans qu'il ne les avaient vu. Il rangea son violon et fit de grande accolade à ses amis.

Il y avait tout d'abord Gaara no Sabaku, distant à l'extérieur mais très tarée à l'intérieur. Il avait des yeux de couleur turquoise transluside qui lui donnait un regard de tueur. Il a les cheveux rouge sang qui cachait son tatouage au front qui signifiait le mot amour. Il était souvent habiller avec des vêtements sombres. Il mesurait 1m75

Le deuxième Shikamaru Nara dit Shika n'était pas excentrique mais plutôt un génie dont la fainéantise le dominait depuis des années. Tout le monde le pensait narcoleptique, mais non il était juste trop fainéant. Il avait une coupe en ananas qui déviait toute es lois de la gravité. Ses vêtements était plutôt sobre une chemise courte manche blanche et un bleu jeans levi's avec des tennis noir. Il mesurait 1m72

Puis, il y avait enfin Sasuke Uchiwa Imbu de lui-même avec une fierté mal placé sauf quand Naruto était là, il était plus doux. Plus petit que c'est deux comparses 1m68, il détestait ca taille car avec ses cheveux (en mode cul de canard), ses yeux noir et sa peau blanche, on le prenait pour une poupée de porcelaine. Ses vêtements étaient de couleurs bleu marine.

- Je savais que c'était toi Naruto ! Il n'y a que toi pour jouer du violon comme ça ! Dit justement Sasuke en resserrant son accolade.

- Salut les mecs comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire style colgate.(email diamant,oralb)

- Super bien ! On est trop heureux que tu viennes étudier et vivre avec nous dans la fac' d'élite! _« Ou plutôt je suis content »_ Tu vas quand même étudier le conservatoire ? Lui demanda Sasuke

- Non, j'ai choisi les lettres, pour devenir écrivain.

Choqué Sasuke ne dit plus rien. Il avait toujours vu Naruto faire le conservatoire pour exploiter son potentiel ou plutôt son don pour jouer du violon. Et penser que son blond fasse plutôt les lettres lui donnait envie de vomir. De vomis oui ! Gâcher son talent pour après devenir un vulgaire écrivain sans avenir.

Naruto n'était pas de ce même avis, lui voulait écrire des livres. Il voulait donner pleins de rêves dans la tête des enfants, des adolescents ainsi que les adultes. il savait que si il parlait de son choix d'étude avec Sasuke ne mènerait à rien du tout et qu'il fallait le laisser gueuler.

- Comment peux-tu ne pas faire le conservatoire avec ton don pour le violon tu es vraiment un abruti ! S'exclama Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda comme si son meilleur ami venait d'une autre planète. Mais, finalement, il se dit que de toute façon on ne le changera pas. Il savait que si il parlait de son choix d'étude avec Sasuke ne mènerait à rien du tout et qu'il fallait le laisser gueuler.

- Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout, il faudrait peut-être y allez ! Naruto, tu dois être fatigué ? Dit Shikamaru en baillant.

- Un peu mais pas autant que toi. Ricana se dernier.

Naruto suivit ses amis jusque à l'appartement, Sasuke suivait Naruto du regard il se disait qu'il avait changé, changé en bien. Il est vrai que avec les années Naruto avait grandi fini la taille d'enfant et les rondeurs. Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de regarder le dos de son _« ami »_. Il avait tellement changé qu'il ne l'aurait pas reconnu, s'il n'avait pas joué du violon. Mesurant maintenant 1m80, finement musclé, les cheveux blonds mi- longs qui étaient impossible à dompté, des mèches partait dans tous les sens. Des vêtements noirs, un débardeur où était inscrit le nom d'un groupe de métal arthurien son nom _ Gloryhammer_ un jeans de même couleur avec des rangers noirs. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changer c'était ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un bleu outre-mer, même le Dieu Poséidon en serait jaloux.

Sasuke matait le dos de son _« ami »_, il le trouvait diablement sexy, surtout ses fesses, il avait envie de les manger. De balader ses mains dans le dos de son blond et d'enfuir son nez dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Il continuait à marcher derrière lui jusqu'à l'appartement.

Arrivée enfin à l'appartement Naruto s'écroula sur le canapé après avoir mis ses bagages dans sa chambre. Sa chambre n'étant pas encore décorer, il le ferait la semaine suivant son atterrissage le temps de s'adapté au Japon.

L'appartement était grand et spacieux, le sol était en parquet de bois brun claire avec une cuisine de rêve grande et pratique. Les murs de la cuisine étaient blancs, ce qui la rendait plus lumineuse. Des plans de travailles en bois brun qui rendait les biens sur les armoires blanches. Il y avait aussi un bar-buffet rattaché à la cuisine et au mur. D'un côté, il y avait les alcools et de l'autre 4 tabourets haut. La salle à manger était agréable les murs étaient de couleurs sables et allait jusqu'au salon, des tableaux de peintures réalisé par Gaara ornaient les murs. Une jolie table en chêne de couleur noir était au centre avec des chaises de la même couleur autour. Le salon, haaa le salon était la meilleur pièce, la tv sur un meubles deux grande bibliothèque en bois de chaque côté de la tv avec que des eu vidéo. Une table basse brune et un divan de couleur beige avec des petits coussins rouges.

- Ça fait du bien d'être dans un divan les sièges de l'avion me donnait mal au dos à la longue. Dit –il.

Gaara s'assit à côté de lui en lui apportant un verre de saké pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. C'était ça façon de souhaiter la bienvenue à son ami.

- Merci, Gaara ! Dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- ...

- Toujours aussi timide mon petit Gaara Dit-il en prenant une cigarette.

- Depuis quand tu fumes Naruto ? Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour la santé ? J'essaie de faire arrêter Skikamaru mais il n'écoute pas ! Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto ne répondit pas à sa question, il savait les effets nocifs de la cigarette. Et continuerais à fumer en proposant une à Shikamaru. Qui la prit en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Sasuke beuglait sur ses deux amis qui fumaient. Ceux-là même qui se regardèrent quelques secondes, un regard qui voulait tout dire. _Laissons-le gueuler de toute façon, on fait ce que l'on veut._

On frappa à la porte et se fut Gaara qui alla ouvrir.

- Sasuke. C'est ton frère !

Le frère de Sasuke était un homme grands 1m90, il était plus grand que la plupart des hommes. Il avait les cheveux noir attachés en queue de cheval basse. Qui laissait quelques mèches dépasser. Des yeux noirs et une peau aussi blanche que celle de son petit frère. Un style de vêtement propre à lui classe que du noir.

- Nii-san que fais-tu ici ?

Le frère en question entra et dit :

- Je viens voir Naruto !

- Salut Itachi, comment ça va depuis le temps !

- Vous vous connaissez mais comment ?

- Il était stagiaire infirmier dans mon école.

Cette seule phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe sur Sasuke. Il imaginait déjà son frère s'attaqué à Naruto dans l'infirmerie de l'école et cette penser ne lui plaisait pas. Naruto était à lui et rien cas lui. Mais, il savait aussi que Naruto n'en avait rien à cirer de lui. Et qu'il le considèrerait que comme un ami.

- Tu travailles où maintenant ?

- A l'hôpital universitaire. Ha j'ai enfin fais mon coming out. Tu aurais dû voir la tête des parents, quand j'ai dit que j'aimais les bites ! C'était hilarant.

- J'imagine bien ! Moi ma grand-mère a failli faire un infarctus. Quand à mo grand père, il m'a filé des capotes et du lubrifiant. Dit Naruto en rigolant.

Entre Itachi et Naruto, il y avait une vraie complicité. Devant leurs amis Itachi et Naruto était à fond dans leurs délires. Il répétait inlassablement des chansons de saga mp3. Ils se donnèrent des tapes sur les épaules.

- Et alors toujours pas de mec mon petit Naruto ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'un mec qui me colle aux basques alors que j'allais me barrer au Japon.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

Gaara et Shikamaru remarquèrent cette complicité quand à Sasuke, il fulminait de l'intérieure. Que finalement, il sorti de l'appartement pour prendre l'air mais surtout pour aller se défouler dans le lit d'un mec.

Itachi ne resta qu'une heure et entre temps Kiba venait de débarquer, il était aussi fou que le blond. Shikamaru s'asseyait en face de Naruto aux côtés de Gaara et de Kiba.

- Il se passe quoi avec le frère de Sasuke ? Se lança Shikamaru.

- Hien ? Fit Kiba.

- Quoi tu n'as rien remarqué entre Naruto et son frère ? Dit Gaara.

- Comment ça ?

- Non mais ce que tu peux être un boulet des fois. Dit Gaara désespéré.

Naruto regarda les deux comparses en rigolant, ils étaient vraiment terribles à toujours se chamailler comme un vieux couple.

- On dirait un vieux couple qui se chamaille s'exclama Naruto.

- Moi avec ce mec t'es malade! Crièrent Gaara et Kiba.

- Revenons plutôt à toi Naruto Fit Shikamaru.

Naruto soupira et leur dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Qu'ils avaient seulement une fois échangé un baiser. Pour sortir Itachi d'un mauvais pas avec une femme bien trop collante pour Itachi.

- Mouais, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne se passe rien. Tu as le regard du mec amoureux. Un PEU COMME C'EST DEUX LA Lui dit Shikamaru.

- Dit moi, ils sortent ensemble ou pas ?

- Ils font croire que non. Mais et toi ?

- Ca va Ca va ! Itachi m'attire, mais il ne se passera rien. C'est le frère de Sasuke mon meilleur ami. Tu sais bien qu'il a un Brother Complex.

Shikamaru nota dans sa tête que Sasuke n'avait pas un Brother Complex, mais il était plutôt du genre à être très collant en vers les personnes qu'il aimait.

- C'est vrai qu'on s'en sortira pas avec cet idiot.

Naruto se leva et alla dans la cuisine regarda ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo et commença à cuisiner.

- Tu nous prépares quoi ? Demanda Kiba en sentant la bonne odeur qui s'émanait de la cuisine.

- Des ramens au miso.

Naruto n'était pas seulement un virtuose du violon, mais il était aussi doué en cuisine. Il avait aidé sa grand-mère à cuisiner et petit à petit, il cuisina lui-même. Au début c'était des pâtisseries mais au fil du temps cuisina des plats.

- C'est près tout le monde à table. S'exclama Naruto.

Avant de mettre la casserole sur la table, il avait mis un gros bol de ramen emballé au frigo avec un mot qui signifiait que c'était pour Sasuke.

Ses amis étaient impressionnés du savoir-faire qu'avait Naruto. Quand ils ont connu Naruto, il était plutôt dans la catégorie des enfants timide et peureux. Mais enfaite, il était intimidé avec la différence de langue. Naruto n'avait jamais parlé japonais quand il avait rencontré Sasuke, Shikamaru et Gaara.

Etant donné que ses parents étaient toujours en vadrouille dans des pays d'Afrique, il n'avait jamais pu apprendre le japonais avec sa mère. Il l'apprit avec sa grand-mère. Les parents de Naruto travaillaient dans le médicale l'un étaient médecin, l'autre vétérinaire.

Malheureusement il y a 10 ans, les parents de Naruto sont mort du à un assaut militaire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke était énervé contre son frère, oui son frère. Ce même frère qui faisait d'un gringue à Naruto, il avait reçu un sms de la part de son frère qui disait :

_« Salut petit frère,_

_Tu es parti bien vite, pourquoi ? A moins que ce ne soit de ma faute ? _

_Si tu aimes Naruto, il faudra d'abord que tu deviennes un homme. »_

Sasuke n'en revenait pas son frère lui déclarait la guerre, non Itachi avait plus de complicité avec Naruto. Que lui n'en aurait pas à ce point-là, il s'entendait très bien ensemble, mais sans plus, Naruto le considèrerait que comme un ami et ça le lui faisait mal.

Il avait appelé Sai, il avait besoin de baiser. Et avec Sai, c'était sans prise de tête. Il l'appelait celui-ci disait oui ou non et hop c'était parti ou non.

Il arriva devant la porte de celui-ci, quand la porte s'ouvrit Sasuke le poussa et ferma la porte. Et sans ménagement, il embrassait avec violence son amant du soir, tout en le déshabillant.

Il ne prépara même pas Sai et le plaqua ventre contre le mur pour le prendre, les coups de butoir se faisait violence jusqu'à jouir en lui.

- Que tu me prennes comme !a c'est qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas. Je me trompe ? Lui demanda Sai.

Sasuke lui expliqua toute la situation de la personne qu'il aimait et de son frère. Sai ne savait pas le conseiller, alors il s'en alla, pour rentrer dans son appartement.

Quand il fut rentré, il était déjà minuit passer et tout le monde dormait, il alla vers le frigo se faire sandwish mais fut surpris de voir que un bol ramen était pour lui. Naruto avait pensé à lui. Ce mot lui fit sourire et le mis en poche pour le garder. Il espérait que Naruto le remarque et il se promit de tout faire pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui.


End file.
